This specification relates to providing dynamic city search suggestions based on travel itineraries, including suggesting locations to search in one application based on travel plans identified in a different application.
Smart phones provide access to numerous sources of data and can run applications that organize and allow searching of information for specific topics. For example, weather applications may allow users to search for and/or select locations (e.g., cities) and to store the selected locations for use in retrieving information about local weather conditions, forecasts, radar, etc. The location data can be persisted in the application such that each time the application is opened, the local information can be updated for each of the stored locations. Other types of applications can perform similar operations to, for example, retrieve other types of local information for one or more selected locations each time an application is opened or activated from a background or hibernation state. In addition to allowing users to search for locations, some applications may allow the use of a current location, as detected through a global positioning satellite device or other positioning technique.